


In a Long Forgotten Snow

by somedayisours



Series: Against the Propaganda [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, POV Lyanna Stark, Robert's Rebellion, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "On the soft flesh stretched over her jutting hipbone is a name that looks more like chicken scratch that anything else." Lyanna will never know her soulmate.
Series: Against the Propaganda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669507
Kudos: 11





	In a Long Forgotten Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Let It Be Forgotten_ by Sara Teasdale.

On the soft flesh stretched over her jutting hipbone is a name that looks more like chicken scratch that anything else. It's not from Robert's hand, he's signed all the letters he's sent to her with the same jagged but readable scrawl. When she gets her first raven from Rhaegar after Harrenhal she knows then that it isn't him either.

She's marked them both, carved her name into their flesh before her own birth, but they don't mark her in turn. Maybe she's selfish, cursed by the Old Gods for a past indiscretion she can't recall.

Lyanna goes away with Rhaegar because he's kind because he's offered to help her escape her fate with Robert because maybe there was a mistake with the name she can't even read on her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> At a time when a large chunk of the population can't read or write, a soul mark like someone's name or their first words would be useless in most cases.


End file.
